


Taming A Dragon

by missherly



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Play, Cunt Boy, Cunt Boy Genji, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Other, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Sex, Vampires, daddy dom, ddlb, dubcon, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missherly/pseuds/missherly
Summary: Genji's breath hitched, his body soon tensing up. A shiver ran up his spine at the strange feeling. His eyes became half lidded and slightly dazed. It was probably a normal reaction for anyone who got bitten, and he hoped that the heat rushing through his blood and between his legs was normal as well.





	Taming A Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Plot comes in at the end of this chapter and more to come. Enjoy the porn.

Bratty princes needed to be taken down a notch. But not just by anyone. This was going to take a person that wasn't just a person. A former commander who had a firm sense of commitment. And Vampirism.

"Go suck on someone else's neck!" The young Shimada prince had yelled at Jack when he approached him one night at a bar. 

The eldest Shimada brother had asked the vampire for the favor of humbling his brother. The former super soldier had asked Genji to drink his blood and was always met with opposition which was rational. Jack wasn't used to asking for such a thing and was becoming irritated.

"I am very tempted to stop asking and take what I want. But it would be much more pleasurable for you if you let me."

Jack grabbed at his chin to make him look at him. Genji pulled it away and took a cautious step back, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"Pleasurable?" Genji's eyebrows furrowed with doubt. "How can someone drinking your blood be pleasurable?"

"You see, Vampires are creatures designed to entice prey. So our saliva acts as an aphrodisiac to make our victims more compliant and willing. I have been told it is like going into heat, young dragon." 

Jack runs his tounge over his lips and showed his fangs off, glistening in the light.

Genji rolled his eyes. "So that's how you've gotten so much prey, you old dog. It's not going to convince me. I'm smarter then that."

That wasn't the only reason he would get prey. Such a foolish mortal to assume that. But he had a feeling that the very idea was starting to pull Genji in. Perfect.

"Most human's infatuation with vampires has gotten me my prey. The saliva is what makes them come back. I don't kill all of my victims."

Genji crossed his arms over his chest with a raised brow. "And how do I know I won't be one of the few you kill?"

Granted, Genji's apprehension was granted. A vampire was technically a monster. A violent, murderous, monster who feeds of the literal life blood of others. So there wasn't much that he could use to convince other than the temptation of his saliva.

Genji crossed his arms over his chest with a raised brow. "And how do I know I won't be one of the few you kill?"

Jack scoffs. "Kid I'm not stupid. Don't want your entire murderous family after me if I kill you. Besides, you look good enough for seconds."

A sly wink of his red eye and a charming smile.

After a couple seconds of thinking, Genji took off his scarf. This whole thing couldnt be thst bad. Jack wasnt a fool and thatbwas a fact. "Fine...but if I end up dead, you're going next."

A wide grin formed showing his sharp teeth.  
"I promise you will live and you will not regret this..."

Jack approached the young man and caressed his chin, tilting it up to place his lips on his neck. There, he ran his tounge over the spot he was going to drink from and sucked a small hickey into it.

"Ready?" Jack asked, still wetting Genjis neck so he would feel it. He was never usually this polite.

Genji was enjoying the man's tenderness, but he couldn't help but cling to a bit of his nervousness. 

"Ready when you are." He was used to hickeys and occasional biting, but vampire bites were completely different.

The saliva should have been absorbed into the boy's skin by now, making his neck extremely sensitive. Jack let his fangs brush Genji's neck for a moment and let out a hot breath before sinking the sharp teeth into the flesh. He made sure to hold the other's head to the side tightly by his green locks and had a firm grip around his waist.  
The youngest Shimada's blood tasted amazing and made a low groan bubble up from his chest. He took two mouthfuls of it before pausing to see Genji's reaction.

Genji's breath hitched, his body soon tensing up. A shiver ran up his spine at the strange feeling. His eyes became half lidded and slightly dazed. It was probably a normal reaction for anyone who got bitten, and he hoped that the heat rushing through his blood and between his legs was normal as well.  
The vampire made a small hum of satisfaction and pulled his victim flush against his body as his own internal temperature rose. He knew when to stop since he has had many meals like this before so he slowed his drinking down.  
This kid's blood was addicting however and Jack promised himself that he would make Genji his for many more meals to come. He didn't think it would be too hard since he felt the other's willingness wet against his thigh.

Genji's hands searched for something to grab before gripping onto the red cloth of his jacket. Genji's weak knees could barely keep himself up. He could already feel the way his arousal was running his boy shorts, but he wasn't able to focus on that. He couldn't focus on anything but his own growing want. Jack was right, it felt exactly like heat.  
A couple more swallows of Genji's sweet sweet blood and Jack unlatched his mouth from his neck, licking the wound so it would close. He didn't want him too weak.

"I told you that you'd enjoy it. Isn't that right, Shimada?" 

The way Jack said Genji's last name in his ear commanding and low, sealed his fate. He licked the blood that had run down to his shoulder, nails sensually gliding down the dragon's arms.  
He weakly grabbed Jack's arm, the other one going for his wrist. 

"You better finish what you started..." He said with a barely threatening growl. 

He guided the vampires hands down his tight shorts to feel the affect his bite had on the young dragon. White eyebrows raised and a small laugh left the man. Got him.

"So eager all from one hickey. And just think, imagine what this saliva will do when it is other places."

Jack's fingers pressed against the mess and massaged it a little for emphasis. Genji gently bit down on his bottom lip. He couldn't believe this man talked him into this. He buried his face into his jacket with a muffled whine, his eyes soon falling closed. The aphrodisiac-like saliva was already making him so wet and needy.

"So now Genji Shimada, the one who resisted me for so long..." 

His fingers came back up to run against his tounge and collected some spit to take them back down, dipping under the waistband of his shorts to rub against his wet pussy.

"Tell me what you want and I will give it to you for being so good for me."

A shaky sigh left his lips. The feeling of his fingers rubbing against his entrance wasn't enough. He needed more. 

"I-I want you inside of me." 

Genji didn't hesitate to say it, either. The strong aphrodisiac was taking over every inch of his body.

"That's what I thought. Good boy."

Using the strength that came with being immortal, Jack effortlessly pulled him up to pin him against the wall with his legs around his waist. While yanking down Genji's shorts with one hand, the other undid his own pants, freeing his length. Because he had just fed, he was able to get hard, lucky for Genji. Jack's fingers entered the young man, taking the saliva covering them inside him.  
Those warm, silk walls clenched around his finger. His lust only became stronger once more of that aphrodisiac entered him, and it was even stronger going inside such an intimate place. He kept his legs open for Jack to show off that pretty cunt of his. 

"C-C'mon! Fuck me!" 

He quickly rubbed circles into his sensitive clit.

Jack took the smaller man's throat in his hand, gaze piercing and dark.

"Being impatient is not how you get what you want, Shimada."

He removed him from the wall and carried Genji over to a chair, placing him on his lap facing away from his chest so his large cock rested against his ass cheeks. An impossibly strong hand captured Genji's wrists and restrained them behind his back as the other held his legs open.

"We will have to work on this for future encounters. You are under my charm and your body will weaken at my presence whenever you see me. Your blood will sustain me whenever I desire and I will reward you afterwards by destroying this..."

His cold hand reached down and played with his cunt as he continued speaking.

"Now say please, young dragon. Beg for me."

He whined high and needy in the back of his throat. Jack was such a tease... It wasn't fair! He couldn't spend so much time trying to get him in this state only to tease him like this! 

"Daddy..." 

Genji's usually confident tone turned weak and pathetic. His cheeks were burning red with the warmth of his body. 

"Please. P-Please fuck me."

Genji whined, needy. Jack smirked and nodded, satisfied with his response.

"There. That wasn't so hard."

The title 'daddy' sat warm in his chest. His new little slut was driving him mad but he wouldn't show it. Not yet anyway.  
Almost immediately as he finished his sentence, Jack picked the green haired boy up and placed him on his cock, being so wet it slid into his pussy easily. The grip on his wrists stayed firm and his fingers ran up Genji's chest to play with his nipples.  
Such a beautiful sight he was, splayed out and endlessly horny with his legs apart for anyone to see what a mess he made of him. Too bad they were alone but Jack made a mental note for the future.  
He set a fairly even pace thrusting into his little captive, wanting to enjoy the sensations and sounds of this boy for as long as he could.  
Genji was used to setting the pace, controlling his partners and letting them pretend they were the ones in charge, but this was different. Every bit of control was taken from him. Even his desire and body was controlled by this man, and Genji loved it. Waves of relief traveled through him once he felt Jack's length stretching out his walls, filling him and replacing the emptiness that was so noticeable in this heat-like state. He couldn't stop the sounds that escaped his mouth, each one high and lustful. He would thank Jack for giving him what he needed if he could even think about speaking.  
Jack was absolutely determined to make this boy cum for him at least three times. He wanted to hear him sing like this forever and with any luck, Genji would be so entranced with him at the end of this that he would be welcomed to do so at his leisure.

"Your cunt is so good, dragon. It feels like it's pulling me in deeper." 

He let out a shaky breath and gave two deep thrusts, watching in amusement at how he practically bounced on his cock. After that he picked up the pace and reached down to rub at his clit, aiming for orgasm number one to hit Genji.  
Because of Jack's undead immortality, it was hard to get off easily what with the lack of blood flow. This did have an upside for his partners as he could last quite a while. There was one thing that was able to push the vampire over the edge but he decided to save it until his pet was more than satisfied.  
Genji melted underneath Jack's touch. 

"D-Daddy...!" 

This pretty sounds he made filled the room, along with those wet, slapping sounds caused by Jack.

He repeated the name again like it was natural, like this wasn't the first time he's called Jack such a thing. 

"You're g-gonna...you're gonna m-make me cum...!" 

Half lidded, lust filled eyes stared off into space. That aphrodisiac was doing wonders.  
Every time that sweet voice called out it added to the fire that was burning inside of the vampire's cold body. He ran his tounge up Genji's neck, having trouble holding back his thirst now.

"Good. Cum for me, Genji. Cum for daddy."

Jack whispered against his ear, thrusting harder and rubbing circles viciously into the boy's clit to get him to finish.  
Genji threw his head back to press against Jack's shoulder. He cried out, loud and broken as he came. His juices squirted out of him and all over the chair and rug, messing the expensive leather and cloth. He desperately rocked his hips to ride out his powerful orgasm with tears picking at the ends of his eyes. 

"Oh f-fuck!"

Jack shuddered feeling Genji's pussy tighten around his cock. Thrusting through it pulled gruff moans from him and almost got him close but not quite. Oh no he was going to make this boy scream for him by the end of this.  
Jack reached down, collecting some of his cum and licked it off his fingers, humming in satisfaction when the bitter liquid touched his tounge.

"Hmm you are so good dragon... I want you in every way."

He pulled out, watching the mess run out of the boy with a feverish grin and bit into his neck again, this time on the other side to drink a little more. The blood sent shivers up his spine, and made his cock leak precum. Wandering slender fingers found Genji's ass and began to work him open for the pounding he would receive there.  
Genji laid his head on Jack's shoulder with tired, breathless pants. He let his eyes fall closed for just a moment. He hoped that he would be able to relax, but that wasn't going to happen. The bite sent even more of his saliva through his body, making it ache for more of whatever Jack would give him. He obediently stayed still to let Jack stretch out his hole. 

"M-More. Please! I-I need more!" 

He moved his hips back to press Jack's fingers deeper inside or him! 

"I'll be good for you, I promise!"

"My sweet boy... So good for me that I want to spoil you." 

Jack whispered against Genji's neck as he licked up the wound to close it and make it stop hurting.  
Once he got three fingers inside the other's magnificent ass, he pulled them out to lubricate them with his spit, dipping them back down into his hole to make sure he was adequately prepared. Jack was ruthless since he became this monster but not to those who didn't deserve it. There was some "Commander Morrison" still left in him despite his hatred of it.

Finally he placed Genji so his hole gently rested on the tip of his cock, staying there to tease him a little before yanking him down and filling him up very suddenly. It made Jack's body shudder and his nails dig into the dragon's hips.  
Genji gently bit down on his bottom lip. His desperation grew with each passing second. Jack's fingers felt amazing, but they just weren't enough, and when Jack began teasing him be thought he was going to go crazy. Right before he was able to beg, he got what he wanted. His eyes widened with a loud, broken cry. 

"D-Daddy...! More! F-Fuck me! Please!" 

He rested his needy body back against the vampire's torso.  
Immediately Jack picked the boy up, still inside him and moved to have Genji bent over a table. The vampire grasped both his wrists and used them for leverage, pulling back on them as handles to fuck Genji hard and fast.

"Are you going to cum for me again my little slut? I may be able to fuck you until you can't cum anymore. Would you like that?"

He was almost rambling the way those filthy words fell from his lips so easily, only stuttering occasionally when his dick bottomed out in the other.  
His eyes became half lidded, still full of the burning lust that coursed through his body. 

"Yes, D-Daddy! Thank you! You're s-so good to me!"

He happily let Jack use his body, to treat it as he pleased. He didn't care about the marks that were appearing on his pale skin.  
Jack found the boy's answer satisfactory, enjoying the way he was ragdolling against the table's hard surface. He could really feel the orgasm inside him approaching so he reached down so rub at Genji's oversensitive clit again for he wanted to stay true to his promise. Genji would cum for him at least three times before the older man did.

"Cum for me. Again. I want to see you make a mess again."

The feeling was overwhelming. Genji could barely handle his own sensitivity. His dark eyes rolled into the back of his head and before he even knew it, he was crying out and making a mess on his partner and the rug below them. 

"Daddy!" 

He screamed, nearly sobbing through his powerful orgasm.

"Such a good boy for me, coming again. You must be so over stimulated huh? Why don't we give you a break and try out that mouth of yours."

Jack helped him down off the table since he could move very well. The boy slumped into a kneeling position and Jack held his cock out, the tip hovering over Genji's lips. He gave a few smacks to those plump drool covered pillows with his cock and didn't even wait for an approval. He pushed his dick in and started to fuck the dragon's mouth, moaning gently.

"I wonder if you can make me come in your mouth?"

Genji looked up at Jack with half lidded, dazed eyes. His to his worked to please him, presses against the shaft and swirling around it while the vampire used his mouth. He was already getting wet again from being treated like a toy for Jack, and he aphrodisiac wasn't helping him calm down. He tried his best not to choke on that delicious cock.  
The boy's mouth felt incredible and warm on his cock. Jack's grip on his hair tightened as he got closer and closer to his release.

"You are so good dragon. Daddy's little blood slut is going to swallow all of my cum, isn't he?" 

Of course it was a rhetorical question because Genji didn't really have much of a choice. Everytime Jack's dick hit the back of his pet's throat, he let out a shaky sigh until his pace became merciless.  
Finally he came, hard, and down Genji's throat, holding the boy's head down while the cum ran down his throat. Jack shuddered while he came down from his climax, finally releasing Genji's head.  
Even with Jack's hand no longer keeping him in place, Genji kept his length down his throat until he swallowed every drop of cum he gave him. Finally, he pulled away with a soft gasp. The shinobi took a second the catch his breath. 

"T-Thank you, Daddy..." 

Even with Jack's saliva still in his veins and keeping him eager, his body was exhausted.

"You are very welcome little pet." Jack kneeled down and stroked Genji's cheek, watching his face closely. "Are you satisfied my dragon? Or would you like more?"

Jack was very satisfied already, full of blood and still basking in his release. If Genji wanted to stop, he was fine with it but was feeling generous and would spoil his slut as much as he needed.  
Genji just tiredly nodded his head before resting his head against Jack's shoulder. 

"I'm tired...and sore..." The shinobi gently held onto Jack's arm. "Draw me a warm bath? Please?"

Jack picked the boy up bridal style, holding him close and gentle. He carried him over to the bed and let him down so he could start the hot water.

"I will be right back. Rest while I prepare it for you." 

The vampire kissed Genji's forehead and left to the bathroom. Jack didn't take baths of course and wasn't exactly the most caring immortal being in the world but he thought he owed it to Genji for dealing with such abuse. So once the water filled up, he added some bubbles that Gabriel gave him quite some time ago. The whole bathroom smelled like sickly sweet vanilla and Jack was satisfied so he went to retrieve Genji. He picked him up again and brought him back and gently lowered him into the water.

"How does that feel my Prince?"

He pressed a sweet, loving kiss against Jack's cheek as a quick thank you. "It feels wonderful. And the vanilla scent is a nice touch." He slowly laid back into the warmth of the water with a relaxed sigh. Though he still felt sore and had fresh marks on his skin, at least taking a bath helped him unwind a bit. 

"You know...I usually don't get aftercare. This is nice."

Jack made a face. "You dont? What kind of partners do you have?" 

Normally, the vampire was not one for caring for anything. Too many had abandoned him and betrayed his trust so he became a product of his bitterness. But this boy technically didn't have anything to do with that and the very fact that he was being mistreated made his cold heart melt a little.  
Jack kneeled down next to the tub and watched the bubbles pop.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you. I am not exactly the most caring creature but... I cannot shake the old father-like protective nature in me."

He sighs and leans on the edge of the tub against his wrist.

"They're all usually one-night stands I pick up at bars and parties. I don't care for them, and they don't care for me." Genji said with a small shrug, the smile still on his face. 

But it soon faltered once he saw concerned Jack was for him. Honestly, he didn't think the vampire that threatened to force his fangs into him would be acting like this. 

"Woah, calm down. I like rough guys. I don't mind a few temporary marks being left behind." He reassuringly held his hand. "Actually...I wouldn't mind if we did this again."

There was a pause before Jack spoke.

"I... most of my partners do not wish to see me again. Well, they do to feel my saliva and the pleasure that comes with it but I usually never approve... or let them live."

He looked away, cursing himself for making this situation awkward when it shouldn't be.

"Your blood is almost the very best I have ever had and I have gained a craving for it now... You, by the most strict definition, are bound to me. What I said was true in that you are mine." 

Jacks eyes glow a dim red and he touches the others face. He feels as if he has said nothing at all even though he had been speaking for a while. Finally, Jack bites onto his index fingertip, drawing a small amount of blood beading and running down the digit. He offers it to Genji.

"This will completely heal the holes in your neck so there will not be scars. It's not remotely enough to turn you, don't worry."

"And I won't be one of the guys killed, right?" 

He joked. For some crazy reason, Genji trusted him. He took Jack's finger into his mouth to get a couple drops of blood. He pressed his tongue against the bite to lap it up, and kept it in his mouth just a bit more to tease the vampire before slipping it out. 

"You know, I've actually been looking for a guy like you." He gently put his hand back down. "A daddy dom, I mean. Someone who'll be rough with me /and/ take care of me. What do you say?"

Jack sighed. "I cannot promise I can be as caring as you would like but..."

The wounds healed instantly all over his body, leaving Genji's skin flawless. Jack considered for a moment. He knew what a role like that demanded and as a monster who slept during the day and murdered humans for their blood at night, it was not exactly the picture perfect relationship.

"I have so much blood stained on my hands, young one. If your truly can look past such a thing and wish for this, then I accept. I suppose giving my power over you a title such as "precious boy" versus "blood slave" would sound better..." 

Jack reached into the water and found it to be getting cold. He extended a hand to help his dragon out of the bath so he could dry off and get comfortable. He knew this would have been the moment to offer for the other to stay the night but that was not a good idea, especially since come dawn, he would have to be tucked away hidden to hibernate so he wouldn't burn to death.  
Genji took Jack's hand before climbing out of the tub with him. 

"I think we both have a lot of shit going on. Maybe in this kind of relationship we could help each other."

In all honesty, he had no idea what would 'help' either of them. All he knew was that he liked how Jack treated him, and he needed some more care in his life. Genji stepped out of the bath and looked around for a towel to clean himself with.  
Once he was out of the bath, Jack wrapped the smaller in a plush towel, drying him off. This felt nice. Perhaps Genji was right. This boy seemed to bring out his former "good self" which up until now, he resented with a firey passion. This might work.  
Once the other was mostly dry, he pulled out a robe made of a warm fluffy material and draped it over Genji's shoulders. It was quite cold in the house since Jack had a hard time feeling temperatures accurately.

"I will try my best, young Shimada. As long as you can promise me you would not seek to become what I am."

It was a fate he would never wish upon anyone, especially someone who had most of their life to live. It was his curse.

"Of course. I wouldn't dream of it." He waved Jack off with a small smile. 

After making sure the robe wasn't going to slip off, he went back to the bedroom. "Are you going to go to bed with me, Jack?" 

He asked while sitting down in the bed. It was just as comfortable as you'd guess a vampire's bed would be.  
Jacks eyes followed the young man over to his bed and joined him.

"You forget this is my day. I do not go to sleep until the dawn... But I will lay with you. Then I will retire for the day."

Jack took his shirt off and climbed into the bed with Genji, pulling the covers up over them.  
Jacks eyes followed the young man over to his bed and joined him.

"You forget this is my day. I do not go to sleep until the dawn... But I will lay with you. Then I will retire for the day."

Jack took his shirt off and climbed into the bed with Genji, pulling the covers up over them.

"So just cuddle with me, then. You don't have to fall asleep or anything." 

Genji's arms wrapped around Jack and his head rested on his chest. Once his eyes closed, he was already halfway asleep. The vampire sure did take a lot out of him. 

"Goodnight..." He tiredly muttered.  
"Goodnight my dragon."

He pet his head, running his fingers through the soft green strands uintil he was actually asleep. He didn't want to move and wake him but also he had four hours to kill before the morning sun came to burn him. His windows were blacked out already so he supposed he could see his little boy before he went to sleep. The hours went by as Jack was consumed with his usual dark thoughts, thoughts of the times before the explosion and how they did not matter now.  
Finally he saw 5 am approaching and knew the sun was too as he was starting to get groggy. Genji slept soundly still on his chest and gave him comfort. 7 am rolled around and Jack couldn't help but yawn. He wanted to wake the boy up but knew he needed sleep. So he picked him up carefully and moved him to the guest room, cringing and cursing himself for not blacking these windows out too. Once the boy was settled, he wrote him a note in his phone and added his number under the name "Daddy".

"Thank you for a good night.  
We can do this again whenever you'd like, sweet boy.  
-Daddy"

heading off to sleep in his room with a kiss planted on Genji's head, a warm feeling creeping its way into his cold heart. Maybe this could work.


End file.
